Against All Odds
by Jazzyfizzle98
Summary: Bethany Jones was just an average girl but her whole life changed forever when the aliens attack. She joins up with The Ferrier family and the four of them must fight for survival against all odds. Based on the movie


Bethany stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her bright hazel eyes looked tired and her long dark hair was in tangled knots. She aggressively runs a comb through the mop of hair and pulls it back into a loose ponytail with her side bangs hanging out. Beth brushes her teeth and splashes cold water on her face, making herself feel more awake. She looks in the mirror for a moment more before sighing and leaving the bathroom.

In her bedroom, Bethany changed into her work uniform and slung her hand bag casually over her shoulder. She stuffed her wallet and phone into the worn leather purse and walked down the hall, swinging her keys around her finger. She put on her favorite suede black coat and left the house, locking the door behind her.

An obviously pregnant woman stood across the street from Bethany's house with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face. Beth stared at the woman curiously as she tromped down the front steps, trying to remember where she knew the woman from. Suddenly, the back door of the car the woman was standing next to flew open. Inside, were Robbie and Rachael, the son and daughter of her neighbor and family friend, Ray Ferrier.

"Bethany!" Robbie exclaimed, as he got out of the car with an excited smile on his face. Beth jogged across the street and jumped into Robbie's already open arms. He held her tight and even lifted her off the ground a few inches. She buried her face into his shoulder and released a muffled laugh.

"Robbie," she whispered happily, with her chin resting on his shoulder comfortably.

"I missed you," he whispers back. The pregnant woman and Rachael walked over to the two with matching interested smiles. Robbie had been in a bad mood the entire car ride here and Bethany had changed his entire attitude by simply appearing across the street. Finally, Bethany realized that the woman was Mary Ann, Ray's ex-wife.

"Hey Rachael," Bethany greeted the young girl, opening her arms up to her. Rachael did not hesitate in accepting the hug as she dashed into Bethany, nearly knocking them both over, and wrapped her little arms around the older girl. Bethany easily lifted the small girl off the ground, earning a happy giggle from Rachael.

"Hi Beth," Rachael simply stated, still giggling. Bethany put her down and ruffled her blond curls.

"Bethany, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you. I can't believe it's been two years." Mary Ann greeted her, pulling Bethany into a warm hug. Her big pregnant stomach pressed against Beth as the two held each other.

"Yeah it's crazy," Bethany agreed, she stood back and took in Mary Ann's pregnant stomach, "you look great and congratulations."

"Thank you honey," Mary Ann replied, putting her hand on her stomach, "So, where are you off to so early?" She asked, examining Bethany's work uniform.

"Oh, I was just on my way to work at the stop & shop a few blocks down. I'm a cashier," Bethany replied pointing down the block in the general direction of the supermarket she worked at.

"Wow, you're working already?" Mary Ann seemed surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Yeah, money's been tight since," Bethany hesitated for a moment and looked to Robbie, whose eyes hadn't left her the entire time, "since the accident."

"Of course," Mary Ann replies with a sympathetic nod. Bethany hated the depressed tone that people's voices took on when they spoke about the accident. Bethany's eyes fall on a man that is standing quietly behind Mary Ann, listening to the conversation. "Oh how rude of me," Mary Ann said, happy to change the topic of discussion, "Bethany, this is Tim."

"I'm Bethany, just friends of Robbie and Rachael," Bethany introduced herself. Tim extended his hand and Bethany accepted it. His handshake was firm and professional like.

"Nice to meet you," Tim said to her with a half-smile. Bethany assumed he was the father of the baby Mary Ann was pregnant with and she wondered whether or not Ray knew about it.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Bethany inquired, addressing no one in particular.

"We're staying with Dad for July the fourth," Rachael answered.

"Oh, um all of you?" Bethany asked curiously. She thought it would be very strange if Mary Ann and her new husband were to stay in Ray's house.

"No, just me and Rachael," Robbie answered. He seemed to have a bitter attitude about the situation.

"Tim and I are going to stay with my parents in Boston for the weekend," Mary Ann told Bethany with a smile, though she was obviously disheartened by Robbie's tone.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Bethany tried to sound as genuinely happy for her as she could. Mary Ann was about to reply when the sound of screeching tires cut her off. Everyone turned to see a car driving recklessly towards them.

"That's Ray," Robbie muttered with mock enthusiasm. Ray's car pulled into his driveway and everyone except Bethany and Robbie approached the vehicle. Robbie turned to her, his demeanor changing again as he stared into her eyes. He ran his fingers through the lock of hair that hung out of her ponytail. "You changed your hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got side bangs," She answered, surprised that he would notice such a slight change in her.

"It looks beautiful," He said, tucking the hair back in place.

"Thanks," Bethany answered, blushing slightly. She pulled out her phone to check the time and realized that she was going to be late for work, "I have to go, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright," Robbie replied, with a gentle smile. Bethany put her hand on his chest and returned the smile before walking over to the others. They had all began to migrate into Ray's house, carrying the kid's luggage. Bethany gave Rachael and Mary Ann a goodbye hug, shook Tim's hand again, and waved to Ray who was unlocking his front door. Bethany walked swiftly down the block, a happy smile plastered on her face.


End file.
